Question: In $56$ years, Kevin will be $9$ times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Kevin's age. Let Kevin's age be $k$. In $56$ years, he will be $k + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $9 k$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $k + 56 = 9 k$ Solving for $k$, we get: $8 k = 56$. $k = 7$.